Fu Leng
Fu Leng é filho de Amaterasu e do Lorde Lua e foi um dos Kami que caíram dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal, ao lado de seus irmãos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Shinjo sempre foi a mais próxima dele. Fu Leng era o segundo melhor em tudo entre seus irmãos. Ele era forte, mas Hida era mais; ele era sábio, mas Togashi era mais, e assim por diante com cada irmão. A inveja dominou o coração de Fu Leng, tornou-se ressentimento e então ódio. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 7-8 Queda dos Kami Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O nome de Ryoshun foi esquecido em meio à história Terras Sombrias Quando os Kami caíram do Tengoku, Fu Leng caiu nas Terras Sombrias, em um lugar conhecido como o Abismo Infecto de Fu Leng, Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 199 ele atravessou a sua substância do Mundo dos Mortais, abrindo um buraco entre ele e o Jigoku. Ele continuou caindo, finalmente indo parar nas profundezas do Reino do Mal. Em seu rastro, um poder corruptor vazou pelo buraco que ele havia criado, afligindo o Reino dos Mortais ao redor do Abismo como uma contaminação maligna. Criaturas monstruosas escalaram o abismo, saindo do Jigoku para o Ningen-dô. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 7 Governante do Jigoku Os poderes malignos do Jigoku podem ter tentado escravizar Fu Leng, mas ele é um ser divino. Isso permitiu que ele dominasse o Jigoku, resultando em uma simbiose extremamente simbiose. Os seguidores de Fu Leng são goblins, ogros, mortos-vivos, e demônios lendários conhecidos como oni. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Em alguns lugares, o sangue se misturou às lágrimas da Dama do Sol, nascendo assim os primeiros homens e mulheres. Torneio dos Kami Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 140 Hantei foi o vencedor e após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Reivindicando o Direito de Governar Rokugan Mas pouco depois dos Kami começarem a organizar o mundo, formar os clãs e reunir seus primeiros seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu covil subterrâneo. Ele confrontou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos kami, e desafiou o direito de Hantei de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu como arma todas as vidas de Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Primeira Guerra Por três anos, as forças do Jigoku assolaram Rokugan num conflito que ficou conhecido como a Primeira Guerra. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 8 Fu Leng atacou o Império com seu exército das Terras Sombrias, mas foi enventualmente repelido de Rokugan pelos Sete Trovões. O custo foi pesado, já que apenas Shosuro sobreviveu à luta. Shiba segurou as hordas de oni e mortos-vivos enquanto Isawa selava a alma de Fu Leng nos Manuscritos Negros. Shosuro conseguiu escapar com os pergaminhos, perseguida pelos exércitos do Jigoku. O primeiro Imperador Hantei ordenou o Clã Caranguejo a construir uma muralha para proteger o Império dos males das Terras Sombrias e do poder corruptor da Mácula, uma estrutura que ficou conhecida como a Muralha Kaiu. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Categoria:Kami Categoria:Líderes das Terras Sombrias